


Miss Fisher and The Beverly Hillbillies

by 221A_brina



Series: Miss Fisher and TV Theme Songs [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen, New Lyrics, TV Theme Songs, The Beverly Hillbillies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221A_brina/pseuds/221A_brina
Summary: An intro to Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries to the tune of The Beverly Hillbillies Theme Song





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the grand tradition of filk singing (or filking - which is when you put new lyrics to a known song - can be a parody), and having a love of TV theme songs, my brain decided to take two things I love and blend them together.
> 
> Each of these will have my version then include the original below it.

**Opening Theme:**

Come and listen to my story about a man named Jack  
A smart observant cop who wouldn't take no flack  
Then came one day he was working on a case  
When out of the bathroom came a gorgeous face 

Fisher that is, The Honorable Miss 

Well first thing you know, she's scoping out the scene  
He tells her to scram and on the door he leans  
Said "Think there's murder here" and then she left the room  
So he took a look around the place, then he heard the 'boom' 

Trouble that is, with a golden gun 

Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries

**Closing Theme:**

Well now it's time to say goodbye to Phryne and her friends  
But don't be sad, this isn't where her little story ends  
Go get yourself to AO3 or tumblr I should say  
Until we see the movies and can jump into the fray 

Mysteries that is. Miss Fisher's. Murder, Mayhem. 

Y'all come back now? Y'hear?

____________________________________________

**The Ballad of Jed Clampett Lyrics by Paul Henning**

[Opening Theme:] 

Come and listen to my story about a man named Jed  
A poor mountaineer, barely kept his family fed,  
And then one day he was shootin' at some food,  
And up through the ground come a bubblin' crude. 

Oil that is, black gold, Texas tea. 

Well the first thing you know ol' Jed's a millionaire,  
The kinfolk said "Jed move away from there"  
Said "Californy is the place you ought to be"  
So they loaded up the truck and they moved to Beverly 

Hills, that is. Swimmin' pools, movie stars. 

The Beverly Hillbillies 

[Closing Theme:] 

Well now it's time to say good bye to Jed and all his kin.  
And they would like to thank you folks fer kindly droppin' in.  
You're all invited back next week to this locality  
To have a heapin' helpin' of their hospitality 

Hillbilly that is. Set a spell, Take your shoes off. 

Y'all come back now, y'hear? 

_______________________________________________

[Full version (Not heard on TV):] 

(contains an extra verse before the last) 

Come and listen to my story about a man named Jed  
A poor mountaineer, barely kept his family fed,  
And then one day he was shootin' at some food,  
And up through the ground come a bubblin' crude. 

Oil that is, black gold, Texas tea. 

Well the first thing you know ol Jed's a millionaire,  
The kinfolk said "Jed move away from there"  
Said "Californy is the place you ought to be"  
So they loaded up the truck and they moved to Beverly 

Hills, that is. Swimmin' pools, movie stars. 

Old Jed bought a mansion, lordy it was swank  
Next door neighbor's the president of the bank.  
Lotta folks complaining but the banker found no fault  
'Cause all Jed's millions, was a-sitting in the vault! 

Redemption funds. Stocks and bonds. 

Well now it's time to say good bye to Jed and all his kin.  
And they would like to thank you folks fer kindly droppin' in.  
You're all invited back next week to this locality  
To have a heapin' helpin' of their hospitality 

Hillbilly that is. Set a spell, Take your shoes off. 

Y'all come back now, y'hear?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, don't hesitate to drop 'em by in the comments. (PS - I'm in the States, so I know American TV, but am an Anglophile, so am familiar with some British shows.)


End file.
